


Save the princess, fight a dragon!

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Kidnapped Keith, Knight Allura, Knight Hunk, Knight Lance (Voltron), Knight Pidge, M/M, Princess Keith, This is just something silly that I wrote because I'm tired, or is he???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Princess Keith has been kidnapped by a ferocious dragon! Sir Allura must save him before the dragon turns him into his dinner!For Day 14 of Writer's Month; trope prompt; fairytail





	Save the princess, fight a dragon!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some art I either a) saw on tumblr a while ago or b) imagined. If anyone knows of any Princess Keith art then let me know so I can credit the artist or something.
> 
> Also, Sheith just happened, I swear I didn't intend for it to come out this way.
> 
> Again, this is unedited because the last few days have been super busy :( I'll hopefully get around to editing this and yesterday's fic before the weekend.

“Princess Keith is missing!” 

“Have you heard? Princess Keith vanished from his bedroom last night!” 

“I heard it was a dragon!” 

“No, it was pirates! They came in off the high seas to get a ransom off the king!” 

Gossip surrounding Princess Keith’s disappearance surrounded Sir Allura everywhere she went. As a member of the Royal Guard, she was one of the few people who were privy to the actual events. 

Princess Keith had indeed disappeared from his bed late last night. They had no suspects and no lead, except for a single white scale. The guards posted outside his room had not heard a single noise. The servants and stable hands had not seen anybody near his balcony. 

It was as though he had vanished into thin air. 

Sir Allura would find him, as it was her sworn duty. She would protect him with her life. 

Time was of the essence. Princess Keith was known to be delicate, the kingdom feared for his health. He was treasured by all. 

As soon as word came of his whereabouts, Sir Allura rallied her troops and they set off. The journey was long, and harrowing. Their horses trekked up slippery mountains, through damp and dark forests, across raging rivers. Still, Allura did not give up. She would not stop until she had gotten revenge for Princess Keith. 

As they trekked, they discussed strategies. Sir Allura’s men got her the most recent news. Sightings of a dragon, big and bold, flew throughout the kingdom. The information changed with every person they spoke to, but a few facts remained consistent. He was big, dangerous, and powerful. Poor Princess Keith must be terrified in his presence. 

Finally, they approached the dragons cave. Rumours of a hoard, bigger than the castle reached their ears from the surrounding villages, but still they persisted. 

The mouth of the cave gaped before them, darker than night. Their horses skittered and whinnied, as though sensing some higher power. Sir Allura nudged her stead forwards, but he resisted, rearing on his hind legs and knocking her clear off. The other horses followed her stead, and soon the band of knights were left alone, without any way of getting home. 

“Princess Keith is most likely dead, sir. I think we should leave while we still can,” Sir Lance said from her side. Sir Allura frowned and looked at all she had left. Three knights, one small but smart, one large but timid, and one gangly and loud. No horses. No rations. 

But Princess Keith meant everything to the kingdom, and to Queen Krolia. Sir Allura could not back down now. They would face the beast or die trying. 

“This battle will not be for the faint hearted. It will be tough, dangerous, terrifying. But we have sworn our lives to the royal family, to Princess Keith. Do we run away like cowards? When we have come so far? Do we turn tail and weep? No! We stand and fight like the true knights we are. Princess Keith will be returned to his home, and the kingdom will celebrate this day for centuries to come!” Sir Allura cheered and raised her sword. Her three knights exchanged looks before hesitantly raising theirs to join her.

“Knights! Follow me!!” Sir Allura cried and charged into the cave. 

“Should we?” Sir Hunk gestured weakly after her. 

“Yeah we just need light, give me a tick.” 

Sir Allura’s yells echoed in the cave while they waited for Sir Pidge to light a torch. Finally, the flame flickered to life. 

“Right, lets go,” Sir Pidge said, leading the way with a more careful pace than Sir Allura.

They slowly caught up to Sir Allura, who’s progress had been halted by the cave wall. They paraded past, and she reluctantly joined them.

The entrance opened up to a cavern, large enough to house a small army. The walls were lined with more gold then they have ever seen. Jewels as bug as their heads sat atop statues of marble. Diamonds glittered like stars. Silver and gold mixed together, shining softly in the fire light. 

And in the middle of it all, lay Princess Keith. 

“Your highness!” Sir Allura cried and ran towards him. The other knights held her back. She struggled, but movement out of the corner of her eye stopped her. 

It was the dragon. It was huge. Gold coins shimmered where they were caught in between scales. It was missing its front leg, but it had been replaced by a whirling mechanical prosthetic, the likes of which Sir Allura had ever seen. 

“Your highness! Get behind me, quickly!” She cried, as she readied herself to battle the dragon. Princess Keith stood slowly and stepped in front of the dragon. 

“No need, sir. This is Shiro. I already defeated him in battle. As is tradition, we are to be wed within the fortnight.” 

That was how the kingdom gained a dragon prince consort for their beloved princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sleep deprived, please don't judge me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
